Sidewalk Cafe
by nathanielsb
Summary: The nerdy Lauren Jauregui met the talented singer Camila Cabello at a cafe where Camila worked part time. Camila was a struggling singer, could Lauren help her?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi. It's my first Camren's fanfiction. I write this story to impress someone, she's a Camren's shipper. I hope it works. Lol.**

 **English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

It's a beautiful Saturday morning.

Lauren had been studying her ass off for the whole week. There was nothing she wanted to do more than relaxing while reading the book that she had just bought yesterday.

She put it in her backpack and hopped on her bike. It was nice weather so she didn't feel the need to take her car.

15 minutes later she arrived at Sidewalk cafe. It was situated by the beach, a cafe where she became a regular patron for the past one year.

"Lauren, how are you, darling?" Mrs. Duffman, the owner, was standing behind the counter.

"Good morning, Mrs. D. I'm good. I hope you are, too."

"I am. So what can we get you this morning? The usual?"

"Yes, please."

"Ah, forgive me. I shouldn't even ask." She laughed.

Lauren laughed along with her. "You're alright, Mrs. D. I'll let you know when I decide to change my order."

"I'll wait for the day to come. So, toast with smoked salmon and smashed avocado. No egg."

"No egg." Lauren shook her head. "I don't like egg."

"I know that, dear." She smiled wider while typing Lauren's order into the machine. "And a cappuccino."

"Yes, thank you."

Lauren gave Mrs. D exact change and then found a place to sit. Luckily her favourite place was empty. It's in the corner, facing the beach and it got just enough sunshine.

She took out her book from her bag and started reading.

A moment later.

"Hi, your cappuccino." A sweet voice startled her.

Lauren looked up and her heart stopped beating.

In front of her was a very beautiful girl, her back facing the sun made her whole body shining. Just like an angel.

"Miss?" The girl asked Lauren.

Lauren still didn't know what to do.

"Miss? Are you alright?" asked the girl.

Lauren picked up her jaw that dropped minutes ago. It's certainly only a couple of seconds but it felt like eternity.

"Y… Yes?" She answered stuttering.

The girl laughed. "I was asking, are you alright? You seemed like you've seen a ghost."

"Seen an angel, you mean." Of course it's only in her heart. "Oh, yeah." She gave the girl her spokenly answer.

"Enjoy your food." The girl smiled at her.

Lauren said thanks while giving what she thought her best smile. Or more liked a grimace.

She looked down to her food and finally could breathe.

"Who the hell was that?"

She dared herself to look back at the counter. There's that girl talking to Mrs. D. To say that girl beautiful was an understatement. She was beyond beautiful. She might be a great great grand children of a Goddess. Her long dark hair was like a frame to the face and that face was the most beautiful painting that God ever created. Called her cheesy, but Lauren swore she had never seen someone more beautiful than that girl.

Her eyes followed the girl movements.

"I think she's the new waiter here." She muttered.

She remembered seeing a pamphlet last week in front of the cafe that said they were looking for a new waiter. She even thought to apply, but decided not to. She already had a part time job as an administrator at a small law firm in town three days a week. It's also her busiest study times. The final exam was coming for her in two months. So it's not the right time to get another job.

"Do you need anything, darling?" Mrs. Duffman was like coming out of nowhere.

Lauren jolted. "Umm, no, Mrs. D."

"I'll change my question. Do you want to ask something?" She smiled knowingly.

"Haha. No, Mrs. D." Lauren's laughing nervously.

"If you said so." Mrs. Duffman was about to leave her.

"Is she the new waiter?" Lauren asked with low voice.

Mrs. Duffman lowed her upper body and answered her. "Yes."

"Why are you whispering?" Lauren asked her.

"Why are you so secretively?"

"I am not." Lauren laughed nervously.

"If you said so, darling." Mrs. D was finally leaving her.

Lauren grumbled in her heart, "I shouldn't have let Mrs. D knows that I'm into girls. Well, she was trying to hook me up with her nephew for a long time. I should say anything to make her stop."

She finally decided to eat her breakfast, afraid that it might gone cold. The girl was still gonna be here anyway.

She finished her breakfast in record time. And might as well, continued reading while having her coffee.

"Can I take your plate?"

That angel's voice.

Lauren slowly looked up. And smiled. "Yes. Thank you."

She smiled back.

"I have finished it," she said.

Lauren raised her eyebrow. "Excuse me?"

"The book. I've read it."

Her eyes pointed The Light We Lost, the novel that Lauren had been reading.

"Have you? Oh, please don't tell me whether they would be together or not."

"No, I won't tell you. I don't like myself a spoiler, too." The girl laughed. "Well, I should go back."

"Ok, thank you." Lauren's still mesmerising her.

"You've said it."

"What?"

"Thank you."

"You're welcome?"

"No, you said 'thank you' to me already." She laughed and left her.

"Oh." Lauren was still having that blank face when it finally hit her. "Damn it, what is wrong with me?"

Lauren once again tried to continue reading.

* * *

It had always been her habit to stay in a cafe for hours. She came around 9 or 10 am until lunch time. She usually ordered two times beverages. She had coffee with her breakfast and around 11 am, she would ordered a cold drink, i.e smoothies, milkshake or just ice chocolate with cream on top.

She was still following that girl movement, though. And whenever she passed her, the girl will threw a smile at her. And that made her heart melted.

Around 11.30 am, she moved to the counter and ordered ice chocolate. Mrs. Duffman was still there, smiled knowingly, like she knew her secret. Lauren held the urge to roll her eyes.

Couple minutes later, the girl came bringing her beverage.

"Here you go, Lauren."

"Hey, how do you know my name?"

"Mrs. D told me to get to know our regular patrons, so she told me your name." The girl shrugged.

That sneaky Mrs. Duffman, "and what's yours?"

"I'm Camila."

"Oh, nice name."

"I know."

"Ah, very modest."

She laughed, turned her back while waving her hair like it's in the movie.

Lauren mouth made a small 'o' shape. "I swear I'm gonna be crazy." while shaking her head. "Darn it. I think she did it on purpose." Her eyes narrowed to the direction where Camila's gone.

She should be leaving the cafe around 12.30pm and had lunch elsewhere, but not today. She moved her feet to the counter for the third time.

She kept looking down while queueing, didn't dare to look up to see the look on Mrs. Duffman's face.

"Lauren!" Mrs. Duffman called her.

She finally looked up. Mrs. Duffman put a shock face while her right hand is on her chest. Lauren couldn't hold her eyes to roll.

"You're here for lunch?" She asked her.

Lauren just nodded.

"It might be raining today, don't you think?"

"Mm, why?" Lauren turned her head and looked up to the sky outside the cafe.

"That's what we say when something unusual thing happens."

"Ah. I know that." Lauren's still not sure.

"You're silly, my dear." Mrs. Duffman shook her head. "What can I get you for lunch today?"

"A salad will be fine." Lauren answered while her eyes were looking anywhere but Mrs. Duffman.

She could hear Mrs. D chuckled. "And what salad it might be?"

"Oh. Umm, surprise me?"

"We don't have that menu on our salad, Lauren."

"Mrs. D!"

Mrs. Duffman laughed. "Alright. We'll get you a chicken salad, how about that?"

"Yeah, sure."

Mrs. Duffman was still shaking her head amused.

When she handed the change, she said, "she's on a break at the back."

Lauren narrowed her eyes. "Ok?" And a millisecond after, she realised "I think I need to use the toilet."

Mrs. Duffman winked at her and Lauren just smiled while rolling her eyes.

Lauren straight went to the back the cafe. She did need to go to the toilet.

She heard a soft strumming a guitar. Her feet dragged her to the sound. There, in the back she saw Camila was playing a guitar while singing softly. And Lord, that girl's voice, could send her straightly to heaven.

A moment later, Camila realised that she'd been watching.

"Hey, I didn't know I have an audience."

Lauren chuckled. "You have a crazily awesome voice."

"I know that."

"And still modest."

Camila laughed. "You're still here."

"Yeah. I'm having my lunch."

"I thought you always left before lunch." Camila looked down to her guitar.

"Yeah, I did. Wait, how do you know that?"

"I had my way." She smiled.

Mrs. Duffman, of course. "You should become a singer."

"I am."

"Well, I am not surprise."

Camila laughed. "You should come and see me sing."

"I would love to." Lauren smiled. Then she realised something. "Ugh I really need to use the toilet."

"Then, go."

"Be right back."

But when she came back Camila was out of nowhere. Lauren sighed and went back to her table. As she sat, Camila came.

"Sorry I left. My break time was over." She put down Lauren's lunch on the table.

"No worries." Lauren smiled.

"Enjoy your lunch."

"Thank you."

Lauren ate slowly. She seriously didn't want to leave this cafe early.

Suddenly her mobile phone was ringing. Her roommate's name, Ally, was on the screen.

" _What's up?"_

" _Where are you?"_

" _At the cafe?"_

" _Why are you still there?"_

Lauren rolled her eyes. She swore if she got a penny every time her eyes roll, she'd be rich that she could travel the world as she always wanted.

" _I'm having my lunch."_

" _You are?"_

" _Yeah. Ally, what is it?"_

" _My mom is not feeling well. Could you please take me to her? It would be faster by car than the bus."_

Lauren had nothing to do after this, so she agreed to take her.

" _Yeah, sure. Is she ok?"_

" _Thank you. I guess so. It's just, yesterday was exactly a year after my dad passed away. I didn't realise it will affect her this much."_

" _I'm gonna be home soon, Al."_

" _Thanks, Lauren. See ya."_

" _Bye."_

She put her phone down and quickly finished her lunch.

When she's about to go up, Camila's approaching her table to pick up the dirty plate.

"So quickly?"

"Ah, yeah. I need to drive a friend to see her mom."

"Oh, ok."

"It was nice meeting you. I hope I'll see you again." Lauren shyly said.

"Here." Camila gave her a piece of paper.

It's an address. "What's this?"

"Come tonight at 7pm." Camila smiled and left Lauren breathless.

She finally came back to earth and put the address in her jeans pocket.

"Bye, Mrs. D!" She shouted a goodbye to Mrs. Duffman.

"Bye. Hope you got what you want." She winked at Lauren.

"Mrs. D!" Lauren laughed and leaving the cafe.

She took her bike and rode home faster.

* * *

The road to the city took a little longer than she expected. Mrs. Hernandez, Ally's mother asked Lauren to have a tea and maple pecan cake that she made. It's hard to resist, though.

Mrs. Hernandez thought that Ally was a little over about her mom sickness. She was just feeling a little bit nauseous before.

Even she always enjoyed talking to Mrs. Hernandez, but this time Lauren couldn't put her mind anywhere but Camila. She had found out that the address that Camila gave her was a pub and once or twice a week they had this live music show.

She needed to be there at 7pm.

At 4pm she left Ally's mom house and went home.

"Damn it. I forgot this is Saturday afternoon, the traffic is crazier."

After what she felt like an eternity, Lauren got home. It was 5.30pm. She took a shower right away and getting ready.

She's finally ready at 6.30pm.

"Where's my car keeey?" She's looking everywhere.

And when the clock showed almost 7pm, she finally found it under her couch.

She was mad at herself. "I must be thrown it out when I got home."

Now she wished that Camila's not gonna play exactly at 7pm. If Lauren missed her performance, there'll be a very big catastrophe in this town. She swore.

The pub looked packed up at front. Once inside she's looking for an empty table but couldn't find it. Guess, she had to sit in the bar.

There's some guy performed on the stage. She got here at 7.30pm, so she hoped she didn't miss Camila's performance.

"Hey, what can I get you?"

"A long island, please."

"Coming right up."

"Thanks."

She looked around but no faces that she recognized.

A moment later, the light dimmed. Only the stage that was bright.

There she was. Sitting on a stool, with her guitar.

She played the intros like she's in her realm, so calm. Then voice came through her mouth. Lauren thought she's dead, she's sure that she's in heaven and she's listening to the angel's voice.

Camila covered Justin Bieber's Sorry acoustically. Lauren's heart just melted right there.

She sang two other songs, and Lauren didn't really care what songs that were. She just needed that the voice was calling her name right now.

After finishing her fifth song, Camila said that she'd be back after 9pm. And she's gone.

Lauren's eyes focused to the backstage, hoping that Camila would come out. But nothing. She sighed, and sipped her drink.

"I was afraid that you couldn't come." A beautiful voice came from her back.

She turned around. "Oh my god, your voice! I thought I was in heaven listening to your voice."

Camila laughed. "Why is that?"

"Because you have an angelic voice. I swear!"

Camila chuckled. "Come on, I can't be that good, or else I'd be somewhere in LA producing an album, touring, have concerts all over the states."

"I believe, you will." Lauren stated.

Camila sat on the empty stool next to Lauren. "I don't know about that. I've been doing this for like four years. And look at me, I'm still here. Performing in some pubs, still waitressing."

"Hey, nothing's wrong with that."

"I know. I'm stating the fact." She said it with a little remorse.

Lauren didn't know what to say. She could say something but she barely knew Camila and she didn't want to intrude her life that way.

"Have you had your dinner?" Camila asked.

"No, not yet."

"Come on. I know a place. I still have time before come back."

"Are you asking me for a date?" Lauren said flirtatious.

Camila laughed. "I'm not gonna ask you this way. That would be another time, Lauren."

Lauren chuckled. "If you said so."

They tried to walk past the crowd in the pub with Camila led the way. In the middle, she reached out her hand and caught Lauren's.

Lauren felt thousands of butterfly fly in her stomach. She grinned.

Finally they made it outside. Camila let her hand go. Lauren slightly felt a pang of sadness.

"I'm sorry I had to do that. We could be lost among the crowd and would take a longer time looking for each other."

"Yeah, because we have find each other." Lauren muttered.

"What did you say?"

"Oh no. Yeah, I mean, it's fine."

"Come on. It's here."

The weather was still a little bit chill in this spring. Fortunately the street was crowded and they got lot of heats.

They sometimes bumped their shoulders. And that made Lauren bite her cheeks. She couldn't be smiling too much, it would be weird for Camila.

After walked around 50 meters and had to crossed a road, they got in a small diner.

"They make the best cheese burger here. I hope you like cheese?"

"I love cheese."

"Great!" They took a line to get to the cashier. "I usually come here after my last performance. Around 11pm."

"Alone?"

"Yeah." She answered casually.

Lauren's mind was thinking what would be her excuse to come every Saturday night and accompany Camila for late dinner.

Camila ordered for them and they argued who's gonna pay for the food. Of course Camila won. Lauren seemed couldn't say no already to this girl. But she insisted to pay next time. Camila just winked. Lauren swore this girl could be the death of her.

"Where do you live?" Lauren asked Camila.

"10 minutes from the cafe by car. Where's yours?"

"10 minutes from the cafe as well, by bike."

"Aah, I saw that you rode bicycle this morning."

"Yeah, it's not that far. Plus it was exercising."

"No wonder you have a nice body." Camila said wiggling her eyebrows playfully.

Lauren's jaw dropped. "Such a flirty, aren't you?" While putting her palm on her chest.

Camila laughed sweetly. "But you do."

"And look at you," Lauren said while motioning her hand up and down in front of Camila.

They both laughed and the food came. They're enjoying the food in comfortable silence, while sometimes stealing glance of each other, shyly.

"Damn, this is really good." Lauren said while food still in her mouth.

"I know, right?"

Lauren nodded finishing her last chewed.

"Now I'm full." Lauren's stroking her tummy.

Camila chuckled. "We have to go back."

"Right."

Lauren picked her purse and got out the booth.

"Thanks for the quick bite." Lauren's bumping her shoulder against Camila's.

"You're welcome." Camila bumped back.

They both giggled.

As the bouncer let them in, Camila again reached out her hand and led her to the stage. Camila gave her a squeeze before she let go.

"You can sit here."

The table was in the right corner, but had perfect view to the stage.

"Thanks."

Camila looked down. She put her arms on her back and played her toes. "Umm…" She mumbled.

"I will still be here when you finish." Lauren seemed like reading her mind.

Camila smiled wider. "I'll be back." She winked and gone to the back stage.

Lauren chuckled. Her heart filled with joy that's been so long she didn't feel.

* * *

15 minutes later Camila started to perform and Lauren watched her with an awe. She had few favorite singers. But Camila, she knew this girl, and she had this unique tones and voice that she's sure it would be a great character for her career. It didn't fit her that she's still performing in some pubs, she should be singing in the big stage, stadium, with thousands people watching.

At 10.30pm, Camila's off the stage. Lauren waited for about 10 minutes before Camila came out and walking towards her, smiling.

"Amazing!" Lauren clapped her hands.

"Oh come on. You're too much." Camila sat next to Lauren and drinking her water.

"I wasn't. People here agreed. Didn't you see how the crowd loved it?"

"They praised whoever performs."

"Come on, don't put yourself down. You're great, otherwise I'd be going home right now." Lauren said playfully.

"Owh, so you're staying just because my voice?"

"You could say so," Lauren shrugged.

"So if my voice was gone and I couldn't speak, you wouldn't like me anymore?" Lauren pretend to be shocked.

"Whoa, someone got cocky. Who likes who?"

Camila laughed. "We wouldn't get the end of it, if we start it now."

"You're right."

"Wanna hangout here a little longer?" Camila asked.

"Yeah, sure. Like I have anywhere to go, anyway."

"So it's just because you don't have anywhere to go, you decided to stay?" Camila made another shock expression.

Lauren laughed, "you started it again!"

"What?" Camila asked playfully.

"Nothing." Lauren's still chuckling.

They chatted until the crowd was a little quiet around 1.30am. They just met in the morning and this was the time they were getting to know each other. They learnt their surnames to their daily life.

It was crazy to know that they had so many things in common but yet different personalities.

"I guess we should go." Lauren pointed out.

"Yeah." Camila said reluctantly.

They walked out from now quieter pub side by side to the parking lot.

"Are you working tomorrow?" Lauren asked.

"No. I asked for Sunday off, because I knew I'm gonna be home late on Saturday night."

"Oh, right."

They both stayed silent.

"Wanna meet up tomorrow?" Camila finally said something.

Lauren's so relieved Camila asking this. "Yeah. We can have brunch together?" Lauren's feeling a little bit unsure.

"Sure. Give me your phone."

Lauren handed her phone and Camila dialed her number from it.

"Now we got each other number."

"Genius."

They laughed.

"Text me when you're home?" Lauren asked quietly.

"I will. And you too, if you got home first."

"I will."

"Here is me."

Camila stood on the side of blue Honda Jazz.

"Mine is there." Lauren pointed to the north.

"The red one?"

"Yep."

"Ok. Soo, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely."

Camila opened her back door and put down her guitar. She was about to get in the car when she turned to Lauren.

"Take care." Camila moved forward and hugged Lauren.

Lauren swore she stopped breathing for a moment. When she finally caught her breath, she said, "you too."

"I'll wait till you get in the car as well, ok? We can leave the lot together."

"Ok."

"Bye."

"Bye." Lauren waved her hand awkwardly.

"Go." Camila chuckled inside her car.

"Okay."

Lauren ran to her car and started its engine. She waited for a minute then drove slowly. Camila's car was near the exit and she started to go too, knowing Lauren's was behind her.

When they're already on the road, Camila opened her window and gave a wave. So did Lauren. Then they both gone to separate ways.

Lauren couldn't believe how cute Camila was. She smiled along the road till she got home.

"Thank God Ally's not here. Or else, she'd ask a thousand questions." She rolled her eyes.

Ally had always been nosey about her love life. That were not much to tell either, actually. And maybe because of that, Ally had always curious whenever she got a little closer to someone.

When she's about entered her house, her phone chimed.

 **Camila: hey, i'm home**

Lauren quickly typed a reply.

 **Lauren: I'm home too**

 **Camila: wait, are we in the same home? ;)**

Lauren chuckled.

 **Lauren: you're funny**

 **Camila: tomorrow around 11am?**

 **Lauren: just text me when you wake up, you need sleep more**

 **Camila: so cute**

Lauren narrowed her eyes.

 **Lauren: what?**

 **Camila: i'll text you when I wake up**

 **Lauren: great**

 **Camila: have a good night**

 **Lauren: sweet dreams**

 **Camila: only when you're in it ;)**

Lauren was smiling ear to ear.

 **Lauren: I really hope you'd be in my dream**

 **Camila: i will**

 **Lauren: why can't we stop texting?**

 **Camila: i dunno**

 **Lauren: go to sleep, Camila, I'll see you tomorrow**

 **Camila: yeah yeah, night, Lauren**

 **Lauren: good night :)**

Lauren sighed while smiling. Knowing that her future would be filled with Camila's present.

* * *

 **A/N: It might be only 4 chapters and an epilogue. I've finished chapter 2 and 3, but still need editing. You wouldn't wait too long, though. Please leave a review if you'd like. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wrote it for someone. English is not my first language, all mistakes are mine.**

* * *

Last night Lauren was sleeping with smiling face patterned on her face. Even she slept late, but she woke up early. Well, 8am was early for her to wake up on Sunday. Someone was too excited.

She stayed in bed for like half an hour. Rereading Camila's 10 lines texts for hundreds times. She felt like a foolish and decided to get up.

Lauren boiled water to make tea, then sat in on the couch watching television, flipping from one show to another shows. She finally decided to put on music show while doing some cleaning.

She actually couldn't concentrate at all. Her eyes kept looking to the clock.

"I'm going to have sore neck the longer I do that." She mumbled while swirling her head.

Exactly 10.30 am, her phone chimed. It's Camila.

 **Camila: morning**

 **Lauren: good morning, woke up early?**

 **Camila: yeah, i have this 'second date' so i gotta wake up**

Lauren couldn't hold her grin.

 **Lauren: so last night at parking lot was the way you ask for a date?**

 **Camila: nah, this is still unofficial date**

 **Lauren: oh, you'd make it official one day?**

 **Camila: i swear if you're here i'd pinch you**

 **Lauren: aw, you're mean**

For a moment Camila didn't reply back. Lauren's still staring into her phone.

"Damn, I'm dead already."

 **Camila: can you meet up in 15 mins?**

"Wait, what? I have to shower first." Now Lauren regretted why she didn't take a shower earlier.

 **Lauren: where?**

 **Camila: you know there's a cafe in the corner about 50 meters of our cafe?**

 **Lauren: our cafe?**

 **Camila: shoot, i meant the cafe that we met, Mrs. D' cafe**

Lauren's literally laughing out loud. Since the first time she saw her, she got impression that Camila was a very confident woman, full of herself in positive way. But now, she's like cracking little by little.

 **Lauren: yeah, i know. Havana's cafe?**

 **Camila: yep. 15 mins from now?**

Someone had a little patience.

 **Lauren: ok**

 **Camila: see you ;)**

 **Lauren: see you soon**

Lauren dropped her phone and ran to the bathroom. She took 5 mins shower. Never, in her 22 years of life took that fast shower. She didn't wanna waste time so she took her car.

When she's arrived, Camila was already there. Sitting in the corner with her sunglasses on while reading the menu.

"Is this seat taken?" Lauren asked.

Camila looked up and straighten up her seat.

"Oh no. Please." She smiled while took off her sunglasses and put it on her head.

Lauren grumbled in her heart, "couldn't she be more beautiful?"

"How's your sleep?"

"Like a baby." Camila answered. "How's yours?"

"Never been better."

"Ugh, I'm so hungry. Let's order."

They waited till the waiter's gone then looked at each other, smiling. But Lauren couldn't hold it, she looked down and cleared her throat.

"Umm, so what do you usually do on Sunday?"

"I usually wake up around noon, 12ish. Having brunch. Writing songs. Go back to sleep. Hangout with friends. Or just sleep all day. Haha."

"Should I feel honoured that you're here even before 11am?" Lauren asked while raising her eyebrow.

Camila laughed cutely. "You could say so."

"Oh, I'm honoured."

They both laughed.

"What about you?"

"I woke up around 9-10, but will be staying in bed until I'm very hungry."

Camila chuckled.

"Sometimes I got up from the bed at 12 or 1pm."

"Are you just laying on the bed, like that?"

"Well, I read or watching tv. I have my own tv in my room. Then after the brunch, I usually go to the beach. I love going to the beach, the ocean calmed me. Sometimes with Ally or with our other friends. Mostly I go by myself, reading. "

"You like reading so much." Camila stated it.

"I do. Well, when you are a law student, you'd read a lot of books."

"So sometimes it's not even novel or magazines?"

"Of course, it was novel." Lauren waved her hand. "I mean, on the weekend I always read novel, but not on the other days. But when the exam's coming, I can't leave my textbooks away, at all."

Camila watched Lauren smiling. "Look at you, so nerdy."

"I know, right?" Lauren laughed. After sipping her coffee, she continued, "but I liked it, you know? Knowing our rights, helping people. And what I like most is learning about the feminism in law."

"Do you study about that too?"

"Yeah, I did. I took it in first semester. I passed pretty well." Lauren smugly smiled.

"Who's the modest one, right now?" Camila laughed.

"Sorry, I bored you."

"Not at all. I'm pretty sure, I'm not the only one who have a nice voice." Camila smiled.

"Now you just made that up."

"I didn't."

Lauren felt her cheek blushed. "Come on, let's eat."

They enjoyed their food in silence.

"You like reading, too." Lauren broke it.

Camila narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah, you like reading, too. You have read the book that I'm currently reading."

"I do. That's where I get inspiration writing music." Camila shrugged. "I mean, not exactly their stories, but writers are full of words, you know. I could get one or two of their words and make a song out of it."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Like, one time I read about a girl that was dumped by her boyfriend in a club. And I just got an idea to write about it. I called it 'Crying In The Club' I'll let you hear it sometimes."

"You're so talented." Lauren's eyes filled with awe.

"Come on. Now you're exaggerated it." Camila waved her hand.

"I wasn't."

Camila shook her head.

"Do you come here often?" Asked Lauren while her eyes wandering the cafe.

"Yeah. It belongs to a friend of mine. I used to be in a band, he's our drummer. When our band broke up," she chuckled. "I said it like it was a relationship."

"But it was relationship, between all the members and the band."

"You're right. So yeah, after we broke up, he decided to join his friend to build this cafe. But his friend was kinda an asshole. He used all the profit to gamble. My friend, Rob, kicked him out. So, the cafe now is all his own."

"I see. Is he here now?"

"Yeah, I think he's in the kitchen. He sometimes cooked too."

"He's a not bad chef. Look, my plate is clean."

Suddenly a voice came behind Camila. "Who's not a bad chef?"

Lauren looked up and Camila turned her head. "Rob!"

Camila got up and hugged her friend.

"How are you?"

"Good. Yourself?"

"Not bad. Who's your friend here?"

"This is Lauren."

Lauren got up and shook Rob's hand. "Hi."

"Hi. So you like my food?"

"Aah yes, very much."

"It's nice to hear. So, Camila? Is she..." Asked Rob, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Rob! Go back to the kitchen. What kind a boss are you leaving your business like that?" Camila pushed him away.

"What? This is my business, I'll be wherever I want." Rob tried to keep steady.

"No. No. Go, your patrons want your food."

Finally Rob left while shaking his head. He didn't forget to wave goodbye to Lauren, though.

"What was that?" Lauren asked Camila while they're going back to sit.

"Nevermind. He's crazy like that." Camila sipped her coffee. Her face was red as tomato.

Lauren's looking at her amused.

"What do you wanna do after this?"

"Hmm. I don't know. Do you have any idea?"

Camila seemed thinking something. "I think, since you like the beach so much, why don't we go to the beach? It's nice weather." She's saying casually.

"I do like the beach and I do like the idea of going to the beach with you."

Camila grinned. "So what are you saying?"

"What are we waiting for?"

"We gotta pay first." Camila laughed wholeheartedly.

"Of course. And what you mean with 'we gotta pay' was 'I gotta pay.'" Lauren got up and made way to the cashier.

"No, that's not what I meant. I'll let you pay next time."

"It was our agreement, Camila."

When Lauren realised Camila's not following, she looked back and made a question face.

Camila just smiled and walked toward her.

"No fighting over the bill, ok?" Lauren asked.

"Nope."

They were all looking at each other smiling. Lauren turned her head to the cashier and paid their food.

* * *

They decided to take Lauren's car, since her car was parking on the street while Camila's in the back.

When Lauren started the engine, the radio was on, too. It was playing Demi Lovato's song, Give Your Heart A Break.

"I love this song!" They both said it in union.

They were laughing.

"I love Demi." Lauren said.

"Me, too. She's one of my inspiration. Great inspiration."

"Not to mention that she's hot."

"Very."

"You're not bad yourself." Lauren muttered.

Camila was singing following the song. "What? Did you say something?" She asked.

Lauren panicked. "What? Oh, no. I didn't say anything."

But Camila looked at her, smiling, like she knew something.

"What?" Lauren nervously asked.

Camila just shook her head.

 _"So let me give your heart a break."_ Camila sang it.

 _"Give your heart a break."_ Lauren's followed.

 _"Let me give your heart a break."_ Camila sang the part.

 _"Your heart a break."_ Lauren's again followed.

 _"O yeah yeah."_ They were singing this part together.

"Shut up!" Camila punched Lauren softly in her arm.

"Ouch! What was that for?"

"You didn't tell me you can sing THIS good."

"Oh, not as good as you, of course."

"No way! Your voice's like, oh man. I love it! We can do duet, you know."

"Haha. Thank you and no. You do your singing career, I do mine, law, bla bla bla."

"Aaw, but we really do duet sometimes. Please?"

Lauren chuckled. "Fine fine." See? She couldn't say no.

"Yes!"

When it came to the bridge part, Camila reached Lauren's right hand which was in the gear lever and took it as a mic and then she belted out the lyrics.

" _When your lips are on my lips, then our hearts beat as one, but you slip out of my fingertips, every time you ruuun, whoa-o-whoa-o..._ "

Lauren jaw literally dropped. She's watching Camila with so much adoration. She was so beautiful. She's singing with whole her heart. She was like an angel that sat next to her, holding her hand.

Toott.

The sound of car's horn dragged them back to reality. They were stopping in traffic light and it had turned green without they even realised it. Camila let go Lauren's hand. Lauren started to accelerate.

Lauren tried to look Camila's face from the corner of her eyes. Camila was covered her half face with her hand. Her face was red as tomato.

"Are you ok?" Lauren felt the need to ask her.

Camila looked up and Lauren could feel that she's looking at her intensively. Finally she answered, "yeah. It's just I didn't know what I was doing." She covered her face with both her hands.

Lauren chuckled. She braced herself to reach Camila's hand and pulled it away from her face. "Hey, it's ok. You were silly, but it's cute. I like it." She smiled. "Don't ever hide your face."

"Why?"

"Cause it's beautiful?"

Camila laughed. "You're too much."

Lauren didn't say anything, she's just smiling. She's still holding Camila's hand and theirs were on Camila's thigh. Like literally on her thigh, because Camila was wearing short pants. Lauren's blushing and pulled out her hand.

"Sorry." She said softly.

"It's fine." Camila brushed her off.

The song that currently playing was Lady Gaga's The Edge of Glory. They were both singing following the song.

"We definitely should have a duet sometimes." Camila stated.

Lauren's laughing. "Whatever you want, Camila."

"Oh, you don't wanna know what I want right now." Camila said whisperly that Lauren almost couldn't get it.

"What?" Lauren made a mistake by turned her head looking at Camila. Camila was biting her lips, staring Lauren's. She hit the break and muttered, "fuck!"

Camila's laughing out loud. Thankfully they were in a quiet neighbourhood. Lauren looked into her rear view mirror and fortunately there was no other car behind them. She started to drive again while shaking her head as if getting rid of something.

Camila's laughing quietly but didn't say anything.

* * *

They drove in comfortable silence. They would sang the songs from the radio but not as loud as before. Sometimes they would steal glances and smiling shyly.

The weather was nice so they let the windows opened. Camila's hair was floating by the wind. And it made Lauren got so crazy. She made her heart went wild.

After around 15 minutes driving, they arrived on the Santa Monica beach.

"I know it's always crowded with people but I know a place that would always be available for me to sit." Lauren said.

"Do you? How?"

"Well, I know a guy."

"Woohoo."

"Haha. No, I'm kidding. This area was always less people and I always find a spot to sit. So, yeah."

Camila laughed. "Ok ok."

Lauren got out from the car and walked to the back of her car. She opened the trunk and pulled out a blanket and a small thin pillow.

"You've prepared."

"I've told you I love to go to the beach. Of course I've prepared."

Camila opened the back door and took out her guitar that was always with her. Well, she took it from her car before they got in Lauren's car.

After closed her car trunk, Lauren got out a tote bag from the back of her car. She put all of it in that bag. They had bought water and couple bags of potato chips after they got out from the cafe earlier. Camila took the it from Lauren's hand.

"I got this."

"Thanks." Then Lauren took out her book, too.

"You have your book."

"And you have your guitar."

"Fair enough." Camila chuckled. "Now lead the way, Ms. Lauren Jauregui." Camila made a hand.

"Sure thing, Ms. Camila Cabello."

They walked side by side along the path. It was near the parking lot, actually. There were lot of people laying around on the beach, but they were not going there. Lauren led them to palm trees. She's right, there was one palm tree that's still available for them to sit under.

"See?"

Camila was laughing. "Fine."

Lauren laid the blanket on the grass just on the palm tree's shadow. "Have a sit, please."

"Thank you."

After Camila sat, Lauren followed.

"It's nice." Camila said. She put her hair up and made a hair bun.

"It is." Lauren sighed. Camila looked so cute.

Camila placed her guitar on her lap and started to play it then singing softly.

 _"I never came to the beach or stood by the ocean, I never sat by the shore under the sun with my feet in the sand, but you brought me here and I'm happy that you did. Cause now I'm as free as birds catching the wind._

 _I always thought I would sink, so I never swam, I never went boating, don't get how they are floating, and sometimes I get so scared of what I can't understand, but here I am, next to you, the sky is more blue, in Malibu, next to you, in Malibu, next to you."_

Camila finished the Malibu's song and looked at Lauren all smiled.

Lauren's mouth made an 'o' letter the whole time Camila's singing. She knew if her face was an emoji, that would be a face with two hearts on her eyes.

"Will I have privilege to hear you singing from now on? Everytime?" Lauren sounded hopefully.

Camila laughed and placed her guitar next to her. She folded her feet and hugged it with her arms. She put her chin on top of her knees while looking at Lauren.

"Yes." She answered.

Damn. If she ain't the cutest thing ever. Lauren swore she fell so fast and hoping someone would catch her and she hoped that someone would be Camila. Lauren chuckled. She looked down and pretended to grab her book.

Camila laughed and shoved Lauren playfully.

"What?"

"Nothing."

"So, what chapter are you in now?"

"I haven't read that long. I got distracted."

"Should I feel responsible for the distraction?" Camila raised her eyebrow and smiling.

Lauren looked at her disbelief. "You're unbelievable." She laughed. "Yeah, yeah. You could say so."

Camila shook her head. "What day are you working in WeHo?" She asked.

"I work on Tuesday, Wednesday and Thursday. On Tuesday start at 8am till 3 pm. Wednesday start at 8am till 12pm, then I got class at 1pm till 5pm. I swear it's tiring. Pfft." Lauren made a dramatic move, pretending wiped sweat on her forehead. "Then on Thursday, I work at 8am till 2pm. I got class at 3 until 5 pm."

"Wow. That's a lot."

"I know, right? But I like it, you know. It keeps me moving."

"Yeah, I get it. What about your class?"

"I have class on Monday, start at 10am till 12pm and 1pm till 3pm. On Wednesday and Thursday as I have mentioned it. I have Friday off. Woo!" Lauren punched her hand into the air. "I have less class now, as I'm on my last term."

"That's good."

"Yeah. Hey, what about your schedule. It's only fair if I know yours, too."

Camila laughed. "I don't do much. I mean, I work from Tuesday to Saturday. From 7 to 3. That's pretty much."

"Do you sing in the pub any other nights?"

"Yeah. I sing on Wednesday and Friday at Havana Cafe. It doesn't finish until late at night, so I can still working the next day. And Saturday at Rock's Pub."

"Oh, the cafe has live music, too?"

"Yeah. I have a thought that it's just Rob's thing, you know?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I thought he just wants to help me, so made up this live music show. He even fixed the days based on my availability."

"That's nice of him."

"I know. I just, I don't want him to pity me. I can help myself." Camila pouted. She's laying down now, with her hands held her head.

Lauren offered her the small pillow but Camila refused. "You are helping yourself." Lauren put the small pillow next to Camila and she laid herself next to her.

"What do you mean?" Camila turned her head to the left to look at Lauren.

"You are helping yourself. You're singing, giving out your talent. Rob just gives you the opportunity." Lauren answered without looking at Camila.

Camila didn't say anything for awhile. "You're right."

"Of course I am."

Camila's laughing. "Do you always like this?"

"Like what?"

"Like stating the obvious facts to your friends and when they said 'you're right' you'd say 'of course you are'?"

"Yeah?" Lauren answered with serious face.

Camila's laughing again. "Do they hate you?" When Lauren made a confused face, Camila asked one more time. "Your friends, do they hate you when you do that?"

"Of course not. They got the right answers."

Camila couldn't hold her laughter. She got up then picked up her guitar. When she stopped laughing, she played an intro.

 _"Not trying to be indie, not trying to be cool, just trying to be in this, tell me are you too? Can you feel where the wind is? Can you feel it through, all of the windows inside this room?_

 _Cause I wanna touch you, baby, and I wanna feel you too, I wanna see the sunrise, and your sins, just me and you. Light it up, on the run, let's make love tonight. Make it up, fall in love, try._

 _But you'll never be alone, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, baby I'm right here. I'll hold you when things go wrong, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, baby I'm right here. I'll be with you from dusk till dawn, baby I'm right here."_ She stopped.

Lauren who was still laying, got up. She stared into Camila's lips. She didn't care how creepy it was. She had this urge to just kiss the girl right there right now.

Camila looked at Lauren intensely. She slowly put the guitar down to her side without breaking contact with Lauren. She leaned in.

Lauren knew this was it. She leaned forward.

Finally, their lips touched. At first, it's only a matter second, it was only a peck. They were both smiling ear to ear. Then Lauren's palm touched Camila's cheek, stroking it slowly. Camila's face went red. Lauren smiled so hard, and she leaned in again.

Now they kissed slowly. Lauren took Camila's lower lip and their lips moved in sync. Lauren felt the firework was burst inside her heart. She felt her body was awake.

What it felt like an eternity, the truth was only a few second, the kiss finally ended. They both were aware they're outside.

They looked at into each other eyes, smiling.

"It was..." Lauren said without finishing.

"If I knew it would be this awesome, I'd do it since the first time I saw you." Camila said.

"What?"

"Yeah, your lips are so... Ugh, now I know how it tastes."

"Heyy."

"That's a compliment, you know."

"I know. Thank you." Lauren smiled. "Can I kiss you again?"

Camila nodded. They both leaned in and made a quick peck.

"Now I know, I always want to do it again."

Lauren's laughing. "You tasted awesome, too. Everytime I see you singing I always stare into those lips and thinking, 'damn, I wish I could kiss it.' And when you sang Dusk Till Dawn was my last straw. I couldn't help it and I'm not sorry for it."

Camila's shaking her head, amused. "Don't ever be sorry for kissing me. And don't ask for permission, too." Camila chuckled.

"Yeah. You, too."

They both couldn't stop smiling.

* * *

They chatted about everything and anything. Lauren would continue reading and Camila's playing tunes from her guitar. Sometimes Camila would sing some songs and Lauren couldn't help to steal kisses that Camila gladly given.

Until it was around 4pm.

"Do you wanna have dinner together?" Lauren asked.

"I'd love to. But what about we go home first? I feel sticky with sweat and sun burnt."

Lauren whispered. "But I still like it."

Camila laughed. She reached out and took Lauren's hand. "Ms. Lauren Jauregui, would you like to go on date with me tonight?"

Lauren's eyes wider. "Yes!" She nodded multiple times.

"How about I pick you at home at 7pm?"

"Ok."

"Let's go then. I have a date tonight and I gotta be ready." She got up and picked up things.

"Oooh, who is she?" Asked Lauren playfully while cleaned up the stuff too.

"You don't know her. She's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen,"

Lauren threw her a small pillow. "Shut up." She's blushing.

"I won't. I speak the truth."

"I have a date as well tonight."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah."

"Somebody I know?"

"No. If you know I'm afraid you might steal her. Because she's the most good looking girl I've ever seen."

Camila's laughing. "Ok, we both can shut up now."

They finally walked back to the car. And drove back to Havana Cafe where Camila left her car there. They didn't say anything much along the road back. They just wanted to go home and got ready for their date tonight.

Camila was about to get off the car, but she looked like remembering something. "Don't forget to text me your address, ok?"

"I won't." Lauren smiled.

Camila leaned in and they kissed once again. Their lips were moving together and Lauren felt her feet went numb.

Camila broke the kiss. "We can continue it later." She winked. She got off the car and said, "I'll see you tonight, darling." She blew her goodbye kiss.

Lauren as silly as she was, pretending to catch it and put it on her lips. Camila's laughing and waving goodbye and turned away.

Lauren finally drove her car. "I know she would be the death of me."

She couldn't wait until tonight.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry it took a little bit long to post this chapter 3, it caused I wanted to finish chapter 4 before I post the 3rd chapter. I haven't finished chapter 4, but it's half way already. Hopefully I can finish it soon and post it soon. Hope you guys like it :)

* * *

 _"And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl, oh. And that's how it works, that's how you get the girl, girl."_ Camila's humming while swirling her body in front of the mirror.

"Woo, somebody got herself a date." Normani, Camila's roommate, walked past her while playing Camila's hair.

"Heyy, I've done it well."

"Alright, alright. I'm sorry." Normani's laughing.

Camila was standing in front of a long mirror in their living room. She's wearing a red mini ruffle dress. She liked this dress, because it had frill detail to her shoulder straps and bodice but not too much. It's casual but it's not. Camila hoped she could impress Lauren.

Normani's pulling a chair and grabbed an apple.

"So, who is she?"

"I can't tell you now, I'm gonna be late." Camila went back to her room.

"Oh, come on. I saw you on Friday night and no story, but right now you're on a date?" Normani's munching her apple. "At least, tell me her name."

Camila came out and carrying her purse. "Fine. Her name is Lauren. She's like the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen."

"Cool. Where did you guys meet?"

"No time, Normani." Camila's taking her car key. "Gotta go."

"Aaw. Have fun! Will I see you tonight or tomorrow?"

"Normani!" Camila threw a hat toward her.

Normani's laughing out loud.

Before closing the door, Camila took a peek and said, "I hope I'll see you tomorrow." She winked and left.

She still could hear Normani's yelling, "Woohoo. Go get her, girl!"

Camila's chuckling and rushed to her car. It's 6.30pm and she still needed to stop at the florist.

Thankfully the florist was just about the corner of her house. She bought some of white roses. She thought white rose was about new beginning and she really hoped this was a new beginning for her and Lauren. So weird, she have never bought flowers for any girls before. But Lauren was not just any girls.

Camila smiled to the thought.

It took only 1o minutes to get Lauren's house.

"Darn, I don't know why I feel so nervous." Camila mumbled.

After took a long breath and exhaled it, she got out the car. She didn't forget to take the flowers, of course. She embraced herself and knocked the door.

In two times knocked, the door flung open.

There she was. Looking so beautiful. Camila couldn't help but gawking.

Lauren wore a black playsuit with star printed. She really was a geek, Camila thought. And that V-wrap neckline made Lauren looked so hot. Camila literally open-mouthed staring.

Lauren gulped. She's mirroring Camila's expression. For about couple of seconds neither of them were speaking.

"Hey." Lauren broke the silence. "You look... Wow."

Camila, who's finally back on the earth, got fluster. Guess she succeeded for impressing Lauren. She managed to reply, "and you look hot."

Lauren blushed so hard.

Camila handed Lauren the flowers. "It's for you." She said shyly.

Lauren gasped. "Aw, you're so sweet. Thank you." She smelled the roses. "Come in. I'm gonna put it in the vase."

Camila followed Lauren into the house. Lauren lived in a nice house. It's small and simple, fitted for students.

Suddenly Lauren's phone chimed. "Sorry." She read the text, typed a reply and put it back into her purse. "It's Ally."

"So you're alone now?"

Lauren replied from the kitchen. "Yeah. She said she'll be back tomorrow. She's still at her mother's."

Lauren brought the roses to her room. Well, Camila assumed it was her room.

"Do you wanna sit down and have something to drink before we go?" Asked Lauren while she's closing her room.

"No. Let's go."

They were about to go out when Camila stopped.

"Wait."

"What is it?"

Camila closed the distance between both of them and kissed Lauren. Lauren kissed back. Their hands on each other's waists.

Their lips were finally separated for a millimeter inch.

"Hey." Camila said while smiling.

"You said it."

Camila broke her smile, grinning widely. "Come on, we're so gonna be late."

They finally left Lauren's house.

"Where are we going to go?" Lauren asked.

"A place."

"So secretly." Lauren chuckled.

Camila smiled. She was so happy. She hadn't has this feeling for a long time. She glanced at Lauren, who was also smiling. Gosh, she looked so beautiful, Camila thought.

As if their routine, every time there were songs they knew, they would sing in unison. They would chat about anything and everything.

After 20 minutes drove, they finally arrived in a quite nice restaurant.

"Good evening, ladies." The host greeted them. "Have you made reservation?"

"Yeah, it's in Camila." Camila replied with smiled.

The girl hesitated. "Mm, you're actually a little bit late, Miss. I'm afraid you must wait."

Camila's expression changed. She was about to say something when a man with a suit came in from inside. "Ah, Ms. Cabello."

"George!" Camila called him.

George shook her hand. "How are you, Miss?" Then he said to the host. "It's alright. I'll take it from here." Then he led Camila and Lauren got in the restaurant.

Lauren raised her eyebrow asking Camila. Camila gave her a smile. They finally on the rooftop.

"Here's your table." After letting them seat, George poured water into their glasses.

"Thanks, George."

"No worries. Your waitress will be here soon." Then George left.

There was an awkward silence between them for a moment. Lauren finally broke it. "Ok, what's happening?"

"Well, I have my reservation."

"Yeah but she said..."

Camila looked like wanted to say something but she held it. The waitress came and they gave her their orders.

Camila's finally letting out the breath that she'd been holding.

"Umm. I once saved the owner of this place from embarrassment." She said whisperly. "I have never talk about it to anybody, but it's you. You're not nobody."

Lauren smiled for the first time since they sat. "Save them how?"

"So one time I worked as waitress in a caterer. There was a big event. It's an important person's birthday, a businessman. It's his 60th birthday." Camilla sipped her water.

She continued. "They had hired a famous singer to entertain them. But you know what? She didn't come."

"What? Why? I mean, for a famous singer to cancel a contract like that, I'm very sure there's a penalty that she has to pay."

Camila grinned. "Look at you, your lawyer mind are working."

Lauren laughed. "But I am right."

"Yeah, you're right." Camila chuckled. "She cancelled and she paid it. But on the event that day, who's entertaining those upper class middle aged people?"

Lauren knew the answer, but she still asked. "Tell me who?" She smiled playfully.

Camila's rolled her hand in front of her own face and said, "yours truly."

Lauren's laughing out loud. "Nooo."

"Yep." They both were laughing.

The food came and they started to eat.

Lauren couldn't wait to ask. "What's the connection with this restaurant?"

"So, George was the one who hired my caterer. My boss who was convinced him to get me sing. She even said that they don't have to pay the catering if I didn't sing as good."

"Really?" Lauren surprised.

"Yeah. Mrs. Lopez was crazy like that. May she rest in peace." Camila bowed her face.

"Oh I'm sorry."

"It's alright."

"So, I sang that night. Saving the whole event."

"So modest."

Camila laughed. "The businessman, the one who had birthday, owned couples of businesses, of course. And this restaurant is one of his. They paid me a lot for that night, thank you, God. And as complimentary, I can ask for a table here anytime. The best table they have. Anytime." Camila finished her story with a smug.

"Whoa. Well done, Ms. Cabello." Lauren clapped her hand.

Camila grinned and they continued chewing.

"Was the reason you didn't work with Mrs. Lopez's catering anymore because she passed away?"

"No. Her daughter took control the business. She's alright, but different. And they only worked in events, you know? And I need money." Camila's laughing.

"Of course."

"So, yeah I needed a more stable job. Thank God Dinah, my housemate, saw the vacancy pamphlet on Mrs. Duffman's cafe."

"I thank God for that too. Cause then we met." Lauren smiled.

Camila put her hand on top of Lauren's and stroking it gently. "Yeah, that's what I'm grateful the most."

Camila's staring into that green eyes deeply. The eyes that she'd be willing to look for the rest of her life. Wait, what?

Camila's surprised herself that she pretended to cough and retracted her hand from Lauren's.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Camila sipped her drink.

Camila didn't believe what she had just thought. She only met Lauren yesterday, but she had been thinking 'forever'? But to think again, she never had feeling this strong before.

"Camila, are you sure you're ok?" Lauren asked her again.

Camila tried to block of her thoughts.

"I am. I just, I just got lost in your eyes." Camila's seductively saying.

Lauren giggled. "So cheesy, aren't you?"

"It's the truth."

Lauren chuckled. "You are something." She shook her head. "Anyway, I have a question. When you're performed in that birthday party, aren't there any producers that saw you singing and tried to get you? I mean, it's Hollywood."

"Of course. There were like three producers that contacted me after that night. But none of them were the good producer, if you know what I mean."

She's about to continue her story when the waitress came.

"Do you guys want the desert?"

Camila turn her head to look at Lauren. "Do you want a desert?"

Lauren's thinking a while before she replied with another question, "can we just order one scoop ice cream and sharing it?"

"Sure. What ice cream do you like?"

"Black sesame ice cream sounds interesting."

"It does. Go with black sesame?"

"Yes."

Camila told the waitress their order. After the waitress gone, she continued her story.

She rested her head on her palm while looking at Lauren sweetly. "Back to my story, did you get what I mean?"

Lauren was so captivated by Camila's sweetness, she didn't answer right away.

"Lauren!" Camila had to call her twice.

"Yes!"

Camila's laughing. "What's happening to you?"

Lauren was so embarrassed. "Nothing." She put her palm on her face.

Camila's tugging Lauren's hand gently. "Don't ever cover your face."

"Why?"

"Because it's beautiful?"

"Hey, you stole my line."

They both were smiling looking at each other while still holding hand.

"Yes, I know what you mean." Lauren said. "So all the producers that were in the party wanted something in return in order for you to get signed? And what I meant with something in return is like, your body?"

"You got that right."

Lauren cringed. "That's sick."

"Yeah. I know this business is hard, but I still have my dignity. Maybe that's why my singing career is still in this path and can't move on." Camila rolled her eyes.

Lauren leaned her body forward. "Hey, listen. It means that you have pride and there's nothing wrong with that. Some might says that pride couldn't give you food to eat or place to stay, but you've proved them wrong."

She stopped and looked like reading Camila's reaction. She slowly continued, "you said that your singing career looks like going nowhere? It's wrong. Every other days different people saw your singing. I bet all my money that one day one of them would take you as a professional singer."

Lauren leaned her body back and asked Camila, "you don't think there aren't famous good singers that's not struggled before they finally made it, do you?"

"No."

"So, yeah."

Camila just took everything that Lauren said into her mind and her heart. Actually she knew everything about it, but listened it from someone else, it had different effect. Especially it's Lauren. Camila believed it came from a genuine heart.

Lauren felt a little bit uncomfortable because Camila didn't say anything. She's afraid she's going too far. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to..." She looked down and tried to retract her hand.

Camila held it even tighter. "No. You're right. And thank you."

Lauren smiled.

"Let's eat the ice cream before it melts." Camila reluctantly let go Lauren's hand.

"Yes. Ice cream!" Lauren threw her fist into the air.

Camila looked at her disbelieved. "Dork!"

They were both laughing. They enjoyed the rest of the night. And of course, Camila insisted to pay and Lauren finally let her after insisted she'd pay for next time.

They got out from the restaurant and walked into the parking lot.

"So tonight's date was successful to have the second date, huh?" Camila asked playfully.

Lauren reached out Camila's hand and pulled her closer. "Oh, tonight hasn't ended yet." She whispered.

They were both standing so close and Lauren closed the gap. They kissed. But it's not last long because they heard another couple walked behind them. They giggled.

"Come on." Camila said.

They got in the car and started moving.

Today was very important for their relationship. It's true that they've just met the day before, but they felt like they knew each other for a long time.

After spending the whole day, knowing their stories, they believed that they have found their other half. The feeling was too strong to be ignored.

* * *

"The night is still young, do you wanna go somewhere?" Asked Camila.

Lauren seemed to think.

"But if you wanna go home, that's alright." Camila said it quickly.

"Oh no. I was just thinking where we should go."

Camila chuckled.

"What?" They were looking at each other, smiling.

"Nothing." Camila replied and started the car again after stopped at the red light.

"Do you like to dance?" Lauren asked.

"I hope that's a rhetorical question, Lauren. Who doesn't like to dance?"

Lauren laughed. "Well, some people. But I thought that you're not just some people, so yes that's the question that I didn't need an answer. What I have should asked was, do you want to dance?"

"Hell yeah. And dance with you, that's something I'm looking forward to." Camila winked. "And I know a good place."

Lauren's looking at Camila, amused. They drove along Sunset boulevard while singing softly to whatever they listened in the radio.

They finally stopped at The Viper Room.

"Hey, I know this place. Sometimes I come here, too. And it's close to my office!" Lauren suddenly shout out.

"Really?"

"Yeah, maybe about 3 to 5 minutes drive. It's in Regus. Do you know it?"

"Hmm. I'm not sure."

"It's the big blue building across Edko Nails..."

"And there's a yoghurt boutique next to it..."

"Yeah! Iceyo's!"

They were both laughing while getting off the car.

"I think I went there couple of times with my friends. There's a burger lounge next to the optical store, right? Dinah used to work there."

"Yes, the original grass fed burger."

"So that where your office is." Camila stated.

"Yeah." Lauren answered while reaching out Camila's hand and laced it out with her fingers.

The warmth of Lauren's hand spread to Camila's body and she blushed so hard. Lauren's just smiling happily.

They reached the club door and got in.

"I know one of the bartenders. I hope she's in tonight." Shout Camila through the noisy crowd. "Ah, she's here."

"Sandra!"

"Camila! How are you?" She gave Camila a high five.

"I'm great. How about you?"

"Busy as you can see."

They both chuckled. "What can I get you?"

"Two martinis, please."

"Coming right up." In a minute they got their drinks. "So who's your friend?" Sandra's wiggling her eyebrows while glancing to their still intertwining hands.

"Owh, this is Lauren."

"Hi!" Lauren said.

"Hii..." Sandra waved her hand. "Well, enjoy, ladies. Gotta back to work."

"Sure. See ya!"

They sat on bar stools.

"You come here a lot?" Asked Lauren.

Camila sipped her drink before replying, "yeah. Normani, my other housemate, once hooked up with one of the bartenders. It was crazy, we came here almost every night except when the nights I had to sing in the cafe. We got free drinks so many times and I can't remember when I didn't get tipsy whenever I left the club."

They're both laughing.

Camila continued her story. "But then they broke up. We still come here, though. Sandra became our friends and we even hangout outside the club."

"So which one is the bartender that hooking up with Normani?"

"He's not working here anymore. I think he left about a month ago."

"I see." Then, Lauren leaned closer and whispered in Camila's ear. "Well, I hope you won't get tipsy, so you'll remember everything about tonight."

Camila got goosebumps in a good way. She turned her face and gave Lauren a peck on her lips. "I would never forget anything about tonight."

Lauren smiled. "Let's dance."

They finished their drink and moved to the dance floor. And started to move along the music.

They were dancing for a few songs then got another drink. They played a game that they dubbed the voice of the people in the club; the couple who were fighting, the drunken girl that flirted with anyone, a couple who were dancing so close, and many more. They really had a good laugh and they're pretty sure that they both had a wild imagination.

Around 11pm, they agreed to dance for a couple songs before they left.

They're dance closer than before. Camila's mind were numb. Lauren was dancing flawlessly. Her body swayed following the music. And the v-neck dressed she wore, somehow it went really low and showed a bit more cleavage than Camila could handle. Something was happening on her body down there.

She put her arms on Lauren's waist and pulled her closer. Lauren put her arms around Camila's necks. It seemed like they were hugging. Their hips were touching and now they moved in sync.

Camila was feeling hot.

"It's hot, isn't it?" asked her.

"What?" Lauren moved even closer to listen.

Camila's cheek was gracing Lauren's. She whispered on her ear, literally, and saying slowly, "I said, it is hot here." She made sure that her lips were touching Lauren's earlobe when it moved.

Lauren mumbled, "fuck!" She then reached out Camila's hand and said, "let's go. I need an air. You're right, it's hot here." Then she led Camila out of the dance floor.

Camila giggled seeing Lauren's reaction.

They asked for mineral water because Camila had reached limit amount of alcohols that she had to consume to drive. They drank it and sighed at the same time.

"Wow, tired much, ladies?" asked Sandra while wiping the table in front of them.

They both nodded.

"I think we'd better off. Lauren has class tomorrow morning, haven't you?" Camila said.

"Yes. We... We got to go."

Sandra smirked. "Yeah, yeah. Go and have fun, guys." She wiggled her eyes.

Camila's rolling her eyes. "Bye, Sandra." She got up and pulled Lauren's hang along with her.

Lauren said her goodbye and following Camila.

They're giggling outside.

"That was awesome." Lauren said.

"Yeah. And I meant what I said that you have class tomorrow."

"Really?" Lauren raised her eyebrow.

"Really." Camila's smiling. "And I just wanna be alone with you, it's too crowded inside."

Lauren shook her head and pulling Camila closer.

They got in the car and drove it. They let the windows open, so whatever was heating back in the club, they were hoping could calm down.

Well, it couldn't. Camila 100% was sure that Lauren felt the same thing. It was crazy how fast things were going on between them. But Camila had never been so certain in her entire life, not even more than about her singing career.

"Hey." Lauren called her softly.

Camila made a quick glance to look at Lauren's face. Camila gasped quietly. She thought, "Dear Lord, she's so beautiful. The street light made her face looked like shining." She reached out and took Lauren's hand and put both of their hands on the middle console. She smiled and said, "hey."

Just in time the radio put Wonderful Tonight on. They're singing along the song.

 _"I feel wonderful because I see the love light in your eyes, and the wonder of it all, is that you just don't realize how much I love you..."_

They laughed.

"This is the cheesiest song ever." Lauren said.

"Tell me about it."

They continued to sing along to whatever songs that came up while still holding hands.

* * *

And finally they arrived at Lauren's house.

"Soo... " Camila started to speak.

"Um, the night's still young. It's still..." Lauren looked down to her watch. It's 11.45pm. "Oh, it's almost 12. But do you wanna come in?" She looked at Camila full of hope.

Camila really wanted to go in, but wasn't sure that Lauren really wanted her to. "Are you sure? You have class..."

Lauren cut her off. "Yeah I have class tomorrow, but it's still 8 hours from now. Let's go in." She got out the car and ran to Camila's side and opened the door. "My lady."

Camila got out and saying, "and they said the chivalry is dead."

"Nah, it's only me." Lauren said proudly.

Camila giggled. She accepted Lauren's hand then walked together to the door. At the door, Lauren reluctantly let go and took the key. She opened it and asked Camila to come in.

"Have a seat, please."

Camila sat in the couch. "Thanks."

"Do you wanna drink or something?" Asked Lauren who's still standing after putting her purse on the dining table.

"Something." Camila replied. "Come here."

Lauren raised her eyebrow but moved closer. She sat next to Camila on the couch.

Camila didn't take no time. She leaned in and kissed Lauren on the lips that Lauren happily gave back. Camila felt her lips press against Lauren's and begin to take her lower lip. Their kiss turned wild and Camila could feel her lips beginning to swell and a soft moan came out from Lauren's mouth. Her lips left Lauren's and she kissed her jaw and down her neck.

The air grew hot and heavy as their hands groped at each other's bodies. Camila pushed Lauren back to the couch and it made her on top of Lauren's body. Camila still kissing along Lauren's jaw and kept pressing kisses at Lauren's skin. Lauren's hand that was on Camila's back pushed Camila even closer.

"Camz..." Lauren moaned Camila's name softly.

Hearing Lauren called her name that way made Camila went crazy but it was also sent her an alarm. She stopped kissing and moved back sitting. Her breath became frantic from all the kisses.

Lauren who was still laying knew exactly something was wrong. She got up and moved closer. She touched Camila's arm gently.

"Hey, what happened?" Lauren asked.

Camila turned her head and looked at Lauren's eyes. The green eyes which were darker filled with lust before but now she saw only love. Wait, love?

"I... I'm sorry." Camila looked down to her own lap.

"Hey..." Lauren sticked out her arm and hugged Camila by her shoulder. "It's ok." She stroked Camila's arm slowly and rested her chin in Camila's shoulder.

"I need to tell you something." Camila said quietly.

Lauren lifted her chin and said, "you don't have a girlfriend, do you?"

"God, no!" Camila shook her head.

Lauren put her chin back and whispered. "Then, what is it?"

"It's just... I used to be a player. I was constantly hooking up with any girls that I just met. And... I really don't wanna do that to you. We just met yesterday and if we go further than this, it means that I treated you the same as others. And you are not. You're more than that."

"Ah, I see."

"I'm sorry."

"What are you sorry for?"

Camila shrugged.

"Don't worry. I appreciate what you've just told me. And you're right. Let's wait. It would make everything special, wouldn't it?"

"Yeah."

"But I hope we don't have to stop for doing this." Lauren started kissing Camila's jaw line and finally meeting her lips. Camila turned her body and fully kissed Lauren back. She ended up straddling Lauren's thigh and pushed Lauren back onto the couch. And resumed what she had just stopped earlier, kissing Lauren's neck.

Lauren chuckled. "As much as I enjoy this. It wouldn't end up good, Camz. Well, it would be good I'm sure. But we're agreed to wait."

Camila's face was buried in the crook of Lauren's neck and Lauren could only hear a hum from her. "What was it?" Lauren had to ask.

Camila lifted her head a little. "You're right. I'm sorry."

"Stop saying sorry. And I really don't mind you're doing whatever you do with your tongue." Lauren suddenly stopped and sighed. She could imagine what would that tongue could do to any other part of her body.

She shook her head and continued, "but we can cuddle, right?"

"Yeah." Camila replied.

"Let's go. You can change with my clothes and we can cuddle and actually sleep because as you said I have class tomorrow." Lauren rolled her eyes.

Camila's giggling. "Fine."

They got up and went to Lauren's room.

"Your room is so the opposite of mine. Everything's so tidy, mine is a mess." Camila said. She was standing in the middle of the room while Lauren went to her wardrobe to pick clothes for Camila.

"I'm sure it's not that bad. And if it were really bad, I can always tidy it up for you." Lauren handed her the clothes and leaned in for a quick peck.

"You're my girl not my maid."

Seemed like Camila didn't realise the word that she just said. Lauren's looking at her beaming.

"What?" asked Camila.

"Nothing." Lauren smiled wider. "You can change here or you can go to the bathroom. But if you change here, I wouldn't guarantee what would happen next." Lauren's wiggling her eyebrows.

Camila's standing nervously. "To the bathroom." Then she left leaving Lauren who's laughing wholeheartedly.

"Oh, there's also a new toothbrush inside the cabinet, you can use it." Lauren shouted.

"Okay, thanks!"

At the bathroom, Camila washed her face with cold water. "Oh, what a night." She thought.

Finally they both had changed their clothes and ready to bed.

"You can sleep in any side, I don't have particular side." Lauren said.

"Ok." Camila laid down on her back.

"Why are you so far away? You've promised we're gonna cuddle." Lauren whispered. "Come here."

Camila scooted a little to the middle. Lauren met her halfway. She wrapped her arms around Camila as she cuddled in. Camila's placed her arm safely on Lauren's stomach and tangled their legs together.

Camila never felt really content like this before. She loved the feeling of being wrapped in Lauren's arms. It felt hundreds times better than with other girls. Well, in her defense, it's always been sex with other girls, never had she's cuddling with them.

She tilted her head a little and pressed a soft kiss to Lauren's lips and whispered, "good night, Laur."

Lauren smiled and kissed Camila's forehead. "Night, Camz."

In a minute they finally dozed off with smiles patterning on their lips.


End file.
